


Training Gone Awry

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Arrogance, F/M, Kombat, Lust, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: The reader has taken it upon herself to train the Kombat Kids. Upon Kung Jin's request, the trainers play "hide & seek". Things get a little spicy at the end.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/You, Kuai Liang/Reader, Kuai Liang/Reader/Hanzo Hasashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Training Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic took a turn for something I was not planning, but I am completely okay with LOL Enjoy!!!

It was finally nightfall after a day of training that would leave everyone involved exhausted. You and a few of your best Lin Kuei students had put the Kombat Kids through the wringer. Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin had their smugness eradicated once you were done with them. It all started early this morning when you caught them training with Kuai Liang. He was going easy on them, and they were talking entirely too much for your liking.

Not only did the children lack stealth skills, but their fighting skills left much to be desired. At least that was your take on the group. You convinced Kuai Liang to leave them with you and your four best for the day while he and Hanzo Hasashi discussed matters regarding their respected clans. Now that you were finished training the Special Forces children, you dismissed your warriors. Standing there with your hands on your hips and looking at your guests, you found yourself laughing.

"The confidence from your battle with my husband this morning, where has it gone," You asked.

"No one told us that Sub-Zero had a secret weapon like you stored here," Jacqui said.

"That does not answer my question," you teased.

"Some of your techniques are Shirai Ryu," Takeda said, "How?"

You were prepared to answer him, but Hanzo and Kuai Liang entered the training grounds. They stood aside you and looked down at the tired kombatants sitting on the ground. Kuai Liang laughed while Hanzo stood there with a knowing smirk.

"It appears that you have exhausted our guests," Kuai Liang said to you.

"They lack conviction regarding their skills," you told him before turning back to the kids, "It would be wise of you all to learn to fight as one. You are all great fighters separately, but solidarity would make you unstoppable."

"We never voted on a leader," Kung Jin stated.

"I took charge as Commander," Cassie said.

"Yeah, well it's easy when your mom is the general," Kung Jin said.

"Did either of you hear what (Y/n) said? Solidarity, not separation. The sooner you learn to work together, the better off you will be," Hanzo informed them.

"There is still time to complete the stealth training I had in mind," you announced.

"Have you no limits," Takeda gasped," You've already pushed us to ours."

"Hanzo, I had not expected you to bring up such a lazy Chujin. Such a characteristic is unheard of for a Shirai Ryu warrior," you said.

"And what would you know of being Shirai Ryu," Jacqui spoke up in defense of Takeda.

"Because she was Shirai Ryu before joining the Lin Kuei," Kuai Liang spoke up.

The children gasped as Hanzo placed an innocent hand on your shoulder in remembrance of the time you spent at his side. Together, the two of you had been through so much. It is why you remain his closest friend. Imagine him prying you off of Kuai Liang as you attempted to strangle the man for even being in the same room with Hanzo. That is how you met your husband. Your hands squeezed his strong neck in hopes of taking his last breath. Had Hanzo not pulled you off of the him and explained that the two of them had reached an understanding, you may have killed him. You were the only person to ever have the privilege of knowing the ins and outs of both clans, and it showed in your skill.

"WHAT!? This...this is the woman that helped you rebuild the Shirai Ryu? You never told me this, Grandmaster," Takeda said to Hanzo.

It was as if he was in the presence of a celebrity. Shaking your head as Hanzo looked to you and Kuai Liang with a look akin to "help me", you grabbed Takeda's hand and brought his attention back to you.

"Focus. I know that you do not have complete control over your abilities, but it will be helpful for this exercise," you said before letting go of his hand.

The Kombat Kids stood to their feet ready to listen.

"The four of you are to hide anywhere in the training grounds. Whoever is last to be caught has a day off tomorrow," you informed them.

"Okay. So it's a game of hide and seek. For a day off! Bring it! I bet I find you first, Cassie," Jacqui shrugged.

Then began the bickering amongst the four of them of who would be the last standing. Kuai Liang silenced them with a simple statement.

"Neither of you will seek the other. (Y/n), Hanzo, and I will do the seeking," he said.

It was as if they had been given the most horrid news possible. To be saught after by the three of you could not end well. However, they realized that they only had to outlast each other. Hanzo, Kuai Liang, and you turned your backs and covered your ears while silently counting to ten. The children all rushed in separate directions. Once the countdown was finished, it took less than two minutes for the children to be discovered. Jacqui had hidden in one of the weapon storage units, Kung Jin in the tree in the center of the grounds, Cassie behind the meditation statue, and Takeda had been on the roof. Takeda was last to be discovered. His day of rest would not be as smooth as he hoped if Hanzo had anything to say in the matter. Frustrated beyond measure, Kung Jin suggested that the grandmasters and yourself have a stealth competition.

"Yes! The three of you in a free for all. Only to prove who is the ultimate stealth master," he said.

You, Hanzo, and Kuai Liang agreed. The rules were simple. Stay hidden, but find the other players. Hanzo vanished in a sea of flames. There's no telling where he would be. Kuai Liang crossed his arms over his chest and fell through the ground in a frozen version of himself teleporting who knows where. Damn him for figuring that move out a week ago. The Kombat Kids looked to you who still stood there rolling your eyes.

"Those two show-offs never learn," you said before turning and walking into the indoor training grounds.

The candles had been extinguished, and there was only the light of the moon shining in through the windows. Sticking to the shadows, you pressed yourself to the wall and closed your eyes. Making absolutely no noise, you used your well-trained ears to listen for any movement made. There was complete stillness save for the almost silent footsteps coming from the next room. As stealthy as you could be, you made your way over to the doorway that would give you entrance to said room. Your heart was beating faster with every soundless step that you took. The temperature around you dropped drastically just as you reached the doorway. Looking into the next room, you covered your mouth to hide your laughter as you witnessed Kuai Liang tap Hanzo on the shoulder. Hanzo disappeared in a swarm of flames to rejoin the Kombat Kids. With only one person left to find, Kuai Liang focused on the task at hand. Upon Hanzo's exit, you made a break for the supply closet. Your run for safety stopped as you felt the temperature in the room drop to freezing. Knowing that he would catch you on the floor had your heart threatening to explode in your chest.

You easily jumped and grabbed onto one of the ceiling beams. Silently, you balanced yourself on your hands and knees to crawl across the beam. Your movement came to a stop at the sight of Kuai Liang standing just beneath you. He was looking around the dark training room. Holding your breath, you watched him head in the direction of the closet you planned to occupy. Listening intently, you heard him whispering your name in a sing-song manner. The sound of the closet door opening and him groaning in annoyance as he closed the door made you smile. He must have continued his journey through the rest of the training building. You dropped from the beam to the floor as quiet as a thief in the night. The supply room door silently opened and closed as you stored yourself in the tiny room. It was still cold from Kuai's intrusion earlier.

Growing impatient, the Kombat Kids turned to Hanzo who was staring up into the night sky.

"Grandmaster, how long do you think it will take," Takeda asked him.

"They are both extremely skilled in this subject matter. It could be hours before either of them emerges," he said.

"I am not hanging out here for hours," Kung Jin said.

"I say we go in there and find them," Cassie stated.

"Are you in, Grandmaster Hasashi," Jacqui asked.

Hanzo sighed before nodding. Patience was a virtue that these children lacked. He followed them into the dark building and said nothing as they all loudly made their presence known by calling out your names and moving things around.

You remained hidden in the closet despite hearing the children.

"I will not lose to Kuai Liang," you said to yourself.

Cold arms wrapping around you and lips pressing to your neck from behind made you go stiff.

"You have already lost, Snowflake," Kuai Liang whispered in your ear, "I knew this would be your hiding place. I'm worried about your skills now that you didn't sense me."

In defeat, you leaned back against him so that your head dropped against his shoulder. Being able to be in his embrace alone had you ready to be taken by him in any way that he wished to have you.

"Perhaps it is due to not being around you much anymore," you quietly told him.

His ice-cold hands were already making a trail up your abdomen to your breasts beneath your shirt. He sighed against your shoulder as he cupped your breasts and squeezed them. It had been a long week that kept the two of you apart from each other. If a quick fuck in the closet was on the table, Kuai Liang was going to take the opportunity and run. You removed his hands from your chest and turned in his arms to face him. The darkness of the closet hid him well, but you knew your way around his body even without sight.

"Would you like for me to please you, Kuai Liang," you asked as you palmed his hardness through his pants.

The Grandmaster didn't hold back as he forced you to your knees in front of him. Silently ordering that you blow him was enough for you. Heavy footsteps could be heard rushing back and forth in front of the closet, but the two of you made sure not to make any noise that would draw attention to your hidden location. The room continued to drop in temperature as you pulled your husband's length free from the constraints of his pants.

"Remember, Grandmaster, you have to be quiet," you whispered coyly.

Kuai Liang grabbed you by your hair with his left hand and gripped your chin to ensure that your mouth was open with his right. It was difficult to hold in the moan that wanted to escape due to his assertiveness. The usually reserved man had not often lost control, but whenever he did...it was completely heartstopping. You pressed your palms against his clothed thighs to steady yourself as he placed just the head of his length right against your lips. Swirling your tongue and sucking softly, you could feel him as his knees buckled in response to your attention.

"This may hurt, Snowflake," he whispered.

Your hands squeezed his thighs as he shoved his full length into your warm mouth. With your eyes watering and breathing compromised, you did your best to relax your jaws as he fucked your mouth without mercy. His fingers tangled in your hair as he guided himself further down your throat. Kuai Liang bit his lip in bliss as he ignored you pushing against his thighs. He knew that you would give him the signal to stop if you really wanted him to do such a thing. As the grandmaster removed himself from your mouth, you shuddered at the feeling of your cold saliva running down your chin. You loved it when he treated you this way. In the middle of drawing in a breath, you felt him enter your mouth once again. This time, he gave you complete control. You straightened your posture as you sat up on your knees and began to suck and lick every inch of him. You deepthroated the cryomancer. Feeling him somehow manage to harden even more gave you a thrill as you removed him from your lips and began using your hands to work his length in your grasp. He shuddered beneath you as you swallowed him whole once more. The whispered curse words falling from his lips were sure to be heard outside of the supply closet. Kuai Liang grasped the back of your head as he thrust himself past your lips repeatedly. His grip on your neck became painful as he spilled himself into your mouth. The door flinging open caused both of you to freeze.

Hanzo's eyes were ruined forever at the sight. He quickly slammed the door shut and you could hear him telling the children that the closet was empty. Kuai Liang cursed as he pulled out and stuffed himself back into his pants. You stood up after swallowing every drop of his cold release.

"Calm down, Kuai Liang. Hanzo will never speak of what he saw," you said.

"I know he won't," he said as he grabbed you.

In the blink of an eye, you were frozen and felt yourself falling. When the motion stopped, you found yourself clinging to Kuai Liang in your bedroom. He had teleported you to the one place no one would dare search for the two of you.

"I believe it is my turn, Snowflake," He said as he dropped to his knees in front of you, "This training exercise turned out to be fruitful in more ways than one."

Seeing him kneel before you made you feel hot all over. It was something about a man with so much power giving himself to you that made you feel unstoppable. Before he could ravish you, knocks at your door stopped the both of you. Kuai Liang stood to his feet and went to the door. He opened it to reveal a smug Hanzo Hasashi.

"The children will remain here at the Lin Kuei temple for another week," he said.

"WHAT," You and Kuai Liang screamed.

"Or would you rather I tell Johnny Cage about your little game of hide and seek," he smirked.

"You low down..."Kuai started but was stopped by you hugging him from behind.

"Hanzo, perhaps we could make an offer that would benefit all three of us," you said.

Kuai Liang smiled as he realized what you were suggesting. He grabbed Hanzo’s forearm and pulled him into the bedroom. When the door shut, things that were never to be mentioned again took place. It was such an exhilarating experience. You would forever treasure the feel of ice-cold hands around your throat and warm hands gripping your waist. The two of them hiding within you and seeking each other's lips for comfort...how the game was truly meant to be played.


End file.
